


Mates and relationships

by kkHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possible shower sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkHeichou/pseuds/kkHeichou
Summary: Eren is a young omega that hasn't found his mate yet , but what will happens when two alphas battle for his love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you like it!

Eren has always wondered what it would be like to have a mate. But sometimes he would say to himself " why am I thinking about this I don't even want a mate." He was thinking this when he walked into the headquarters of the werewolf corporation. While he was dazed out of the real world he accidentally walked into a short, black haired male that looked about 20 years old. "Hey watch it brat!" the male said "I'm sorry!" As Eren was staring at this gorgeous male he didn't realize he had asked him a question. " Hey brat are you listening to me!" he said angrily. "Um what was the question...." Eren said as he kept staring. " what's your name?"the black haired male asked. " Eren, yours?" " I'm Levi". Eren and Levi stood there for 5 minutes studying eachother then Eren asked "can I take you out to eat to apologize for knocking you over? " Eren asked. " ok, tonight at 7 sound good to you" Levi asked. " yea that's fine, I will see ya tonight." " ok bye brat".


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren finally go on their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys have really been waiting for this chapter but be warned there is some very mature stuff in this chapter. Enjoy!

That night Eren and Levi went on their date, well Eren thought it was a date but Levi on the other hand could probably care less considering he barely even talked to Eren.

 

" so Eren considering I can tell your an omega do you have an alpha yet?"  
" no mostly because I don't want one but I might consider it if I find the right one."  
Levi stared at the young omega  
"I'm pretty sure if you got to know me you would change your mind about that."

 

Eren blushed at this  
"Oh really now, you will have to work for that mr. Ackerman"  
" kid if you keep looking at me like that I might take you to the bathroom and punish you"

 

" Then do it" Eren said not believing Levi's previous words. Then suddenly Levi pulled Eren up from the booth and took him into the bathroom pushing him up against the wall. " Levi!"  
"I told you I would brat"

 

Then Eren felt Levi touch his clothed erection. " L-Levi P-please I w-want m-more!"  
Then Levi roughly took off erens pants and bent down on his knees  
" after this I'm gonna fuck you as hard as I can got it brat "  
Then Levi took erens cock in his mouth whole.

 

"L-L-Levi!!!!!"  
Levi was still sucking Eren off when suddenly he felt Eren cum hard into his mouth.  
" brat, you were supposed to wait !!"  
"Sorry"  
"Just for that I promise you that you won't be able to walk for a week"

 

~10 minutes later~

 

Levi and Eren both stood there naked.  
Levi then lined his cock with erens intrance and pushed in fast.  
"Levi!!!!!"  
Levi started thrusting in and out without stopping. Levi's knot grew tighter and claimed Eren as his and nibbled on his neck.  
" Eren, you're mine now......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I know I did 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
